The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved method and apparatus for use by a patient suffering from obstructive lung ailments such as emphysema, bronchiectasis, chronic bronchitis, asthma or the like in learning to control breathing so as to minimize the work of breathing and/or to minimize or eliminate the strain on the patient's heart.
An understanding of the present invention is not considered to require a detailed understanding of various types of obstructive lung ailments such as those noted in the preceding paragraph. It is considered, however, that an understanding of the invention requires a generalized understanding of the relationship between the breathing of a patient suffering from such an ailment and the operation of the patient's heart. It is, of course, obvious that any individual suffering from an obstructive lung problem has difficulty in breathing, the amount of such difficulty varying in accordance with the nature and extent of the individual's ailment.
As a consequence of this difficulty in breathing an individual with an obstructive lung problem will normally tend to realize when he or she is in need of air so as to replenish the oxygen in the blood. As an individual becomes aware of an increasing need to speed up or facilitate his or her breathing process the individual will normally react so as to cause his or her heart to pump harder than normal in an effort to circulate his or her blood to the lungs so that the oxygen content of the blood can be replenished. As this occurs there is a resulting increase in the pressure within the chest of the individual. The pressure within this area of the body is normally referred to as the intrathoracic pressure.
As the intrathoracic pressure of an individual suffering from an obstructive lung ailment increases as a consequence of increased heart activity what may be referred to or regarded as a "self-defeating" type action will normally tend to come about. The increased pressure will tend to close off and/or constrict various passages and parts of the breathing system. Further, as there is increasing intrathoracic pressure such pressure in many cases tends to promote the accumulation of fluid in the alveolar sacks within the lungs. Both of these "consequences" tend to impede the gas transfer which is necessary for the oxygen content of the blood to be replenished. As a result of these factors as an individual tends to react so as to cause his or her heart to work harder than normal in an effort to maintain the oxygen content of the blood the action of the heart itself in circulating the blood will tend to increase the intrathoracic pressure in such a way as to increasingly impede breathing.
As the heart activity becomes more and more pronounced in response to an individual's need to replenish the oxygen content of the blood there is significant danger of heart decompensation or failure. Although the pumping action of the heart can be controlled through the use of appropriate known medicants so as to prevent heart failure as the heart increases its activity in an effort to maintain the normal oxygen content of the blood the use of such drugs has limitations. The problem of the heart pumping action increasing as an individual is trying to achieve adequate breathing may occur when the individual is unable for one reason or another to utilize an appropriate drug.
As a result of this consideration, it is believed that there is a distinct need for a procedure whereby an individual suffering from an obstructive lung ailment or problem can learn or can be taught to control his or her heart action so as to minimize the work of breathing and so as to minimize the possibility of heart failure when such an individual encounters breathing problems. It is also considered that there is a need for an apparatus for use by an individual in learning to control heart action during breathing difficulties so that the individual can, through the use of the apparatus, learn to breathe in such a manner as to promote a desired breathing action.